


Second Skin

by Anorlost



Series: Selkieverse!Second Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kylo and Hux have a high seas adventure, Kylux if you squint, M/M, Nudity (Not Sexual), Selkies, Treasure Hunting, maritime rednecks exist in space, now with art by withvitriol, planets that still use wooden boats exist too because reasons, silliness, slight noncon reference inkeeping with selkie mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo looked down and tried to hold it in.  Hux.  General Hux.  One of the most feared and powerful men in the galaxy was looking up at him with large blue eyes, flippers moving back and forth lazily to tread water.  It was the nose that got to Kylo, twitching, trying to flick water droplets from his whiskers.  Kylo could not help it.  </p><p>Kylo Ren fell over on his side, clutching his gut, laughter ringing in the empty room.</p><p>((An alternate universe where everything is the same, but Hux is a Selkie))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this was just my brain saying, why yes, I can in fact write a complete story begining to end in less than six hours while running on four hours of sleep. 
> 
> But if there is another reason for this fic to exist, it was St. Patrick's Day and I had Irish folk stories on the brain. I know Selkie stories are more common in Scotland, but I thought this could be fun...and that's pretty much all this is. Just a fun silly story where Hux is a skin changer and Kylo finds his animal form hilarious.
> 
> Edit: This fic has fanart! I'm using it as my icon now. It's Kylo holding Selkie!Hux. It's done by withvitriol at withvitriol.tumblr.com With withvitriol's permission I posted it here at the end of chapter 4!

General Hux being given an assignment that took him away from the ship was an extreme rarity.

Even Kylo Ren, who was willing to admit to himself that strategy and tactics were not his particular strength, had to admit it was a foolish idea for a commander to be taken from his post and put in harm’s way. It was one thing to replace a Stormtrooper, a Private, or even a Lieutenant, finding an adequate replacement for Hux on short, sudden notice would be chaotic and catastrophic. So, more often than not, Hux stayed behind on the ship, or at the very least safe behind allied battle-lines, directing his men from a secure position. It was not a courageous way of doing things, and Hux earned little respect from Kylo for doing it, but the knight could understand the necessity of it.

His Master’s command came as something of a shock. He would go to the planet Neru to search for an artifact, and General Hux would accompany him.

If Hux had been surprised, he did not show it. In fact, he seemed more annoyed than anxious. No doubt not wanting to leave his precious ship or crew in less capable hands. Kylo avoided prying into Hux’s mind. Not out of courtesy, he simply did not think he would see anything of value to him in the General’s thoughts. He was curious now though, especially with the way he seemed to be biting back a scowl. However, curiosity could not dispel his annoyance. General Hux, a non-Force user, being set to a task that ought to have been his alone.

“General Hux, you will find, has a particular skill set that will prove invaluable to this mission,” said Snoke, no doubt sensing Kylo’s displeasure. He looked at Hux, “You will debrief him fully on your abilities. It might be best to give him a demonstration.”

Kylo’s thoughts turned to rumours of Hux’s marksmanship. The mission required a sniper? To what end? Granted Kylo knew he could not hit targets from far away with as much precision as Hux probably could, but so long as he reached the target and destroyed it eventually, he did not see the point in long ranged backup. Kylo glanced at Hux, who was very, very close to scowling. Finally curiosity surpassed annoyance just enough to tempt him. A quick look. Just enough to see what could put Hux in this mood and what sort of skill could be so valuable that only Hux could assist him.

Carefully, slowly, Kylo reached out with the Force to Hux’s mind. Not enough to penetrate deeply into his mind, just enough to skim surface thoughts.

_‘…never wanted to show anyone my other skin…better not say anything…bloody idiot…’_

The verbal abuse and desire for secrecy were not new, but the remark about another skin certainly was.

* * *

 

When Kylo had first boarded the Finalizer he was surprised to discover it was equipped with a large pool. It was not open for recreation, instead it was used to simulate gravity loss, conducting marine combat simulations, and exercise. At the moment, as Kylo stood half-naked on the edge of it, the smell of chlorine wafting through the air, as his bare footsteps echoed in the empty room. Neru was almost completely covered in water, with a few patches of land which was populated by mariners. The people who lived there were humanoid, with a few small differences. Their lung capacity was higher, their eyes slightly larger, and biologists noted that some of their offspring were starting to develop some slight webbing between their fingers and toes. It was no surprise. Living on a planet like that, their bodies were bound to adapt to it.

Looking at the pictures of the inhabitants, Kylo thought they looked a little bit like Hux. Tall, lean, light skinned, mostly fair haired with bright eyes. Hux could probably pass for a local, if he wanted. Kylo thought he would stand out a little too much with his more muscular build and dark hair, which was supposed to be a rarity on the planet.

Thankfully a cover story was easily formulated. The aquatic planet attracted many adventures seekers and treasure hunters, looking for the thrill of a high sea excursion. It would not take much to convince the locals that they were rich tourists looking to hire a ship and crew to dive for sunken treasure. When Kylo thought about it, it was sort of the truth, after a fashion.

Hux joined him at the poolside, his bare feet slapping against the wet tiles on the deck, with a brown packet under his arms. Aside from his boots he was still wearing his full uniform. Perhaps he was the only one on the ship who knew how to dive, Kylo thought. Hux looked at him, glaring warningly.

“What I am about to show you stays between us. Understand?” hissed the General through his teeth as he clutched the package tightly.

“I’m still waiting to be impressed,” said Kylo, his arms crossed over his chest. He was not cold, but the artificially heated, humid air felt odd against his skin.

If Hux had been assuming that it was as good an answer as he was going to get, he was right. Sighing irately through his nose he set the package aside on a diving platform carefully and began to strip. Kylo was surprised he had not done so in the locker room, and was even more surprised when Hux shamelessly stripped completely naked. There was not a hint of embarrassment in his eyes as he watched Kylo, as if he were daring him to comment on his odd behaviour. He then began to carefully, reverently open his little brown bundle.

“I mean it,” said Hux warningly, “Not a word. Not to a soul.”

That was when he popped out a set of false teeth and laid them on top of the now empty packaging paper.

That had been unexpected.

Kylo’s brow cocked as Hux experimentally licked his teeth, which were naturally pointed with large canines. The General wrapped himself in a creamy white fur, flecked with orange, draping it around his shoulders as he set its packaging aside.

“You’re not human,” observed Kylo.

Hux said nothing, but gave a look that made his thoughts perfectly clear, _‘No shit, stupid.’_

“I won’t be able to talk to you. You can read my surface thoughts. Only my surface thoughts,” said Hux, holding up his finger threateningly. Kylo found it hard to be threatened by him though. Without his uniform, or any clothing for that matter, Hux was slender, sinewy and probably the least threatening excuse for a soldier Kylo had ever seen.

“Right, so why exactly do I need you for this-”

Hux did not wait for Kylo to finish his sentence and leapt towards the water. The fur around his shoulders extended, engulfing him. Kylo lost sight of him in the splash and bubbles Hux’s entry had created. When he caught sight of the General again, he was a ball of white, zipping through the water faster than any human could. Finally Hux resurfaced, slowly poking his black, whiskered nose out near Kylo’s feet.

Kylo looked down and tried to hold it in. Hux. General Hux. One of the most feared and powerful men in the galaxy was looking up at him with large blue eyes, flippers moving back and forth lazily to tread water. It was the nose that got to Kylo, twitching, trying to flick water droplets from his whiskers. Kylo could not help it.

Hux, with his large blue eyes, seemed to be doing his best to glare, but in animal form he could not manage it. Kylo heard his thoughts, _‘Ren don’t you dare…’_

Kylo Ren fell over on his side, clutching his gut, laughter ringing in the empty room. Every time he caught his breath he would look at Hux with his absolutely precious nose and whiskers and his fit would start all over again.

 _‘Well if that’s how you feel about it…’_ came the General’s glowering thoughts. He submerged himself again, his hind flippers splashing Kylo as he did.

Kylo could not help grinning as he staved off his laughter, turning over and dipping his bare legs into the pool. Hux surfaced again near his feet, _‘Finished?’_

“Is that really you, General?” asked Kylo incredulously.

 _‘No, it’s Emperor Palpatine. Of course it’s me you insufferable git,’_ said Hux, trying and failing to look annoyed.

Kylo, still in a state of disbelief, reached a hand out to touch the top of Hux’s head. The General dipped back into the water, his thoughts outraged, _‘Its still me in here you know. I won’t have you petting me like that.’_

A fair enough point. Kylo slipped into the water, Hux surfacing in front of him. It was taking levels of self-control that Kylo did not even know he possessed not to reach out and touch the General. He could not help it. Hux, like this at least, looked sweet and harmless, like a puppy. A puppy with flippers. Hux the Angry Ocean Puppy. Kylo held a hand to his mouth and snorted while Hux rolled his enormous blue eyes.

 _‘Tell me you can swim, at least…’_ came the General’s seething thoughts.

“I can,” said Kylo, when he was confident he would not start laughing again, “So, what are you, exactly?”

Hux flipped onto his back and drifted along the surface of the water. Kylo stifled another giggle as Hux’s thoughts explained to him, _‘A Selkie. I doubt you’ve heard of us.’_

“And you’d be right,” said Kylo, kicking away from the wall, starting to slowly practice his front crawl.

He could feel Hux swimming circles around him as he moved. The General was probably getting some enjoyment about being able to outstrip and outmaneuver the knight. Kylo could hear Hux’s thoughts as he practiced making his strokes and kicks smooth and even. Hux explained, _‘We’re shape changers. We shed our skin when we’re on land, and put it back on again when we return to water. That’s the simple version, anyways.’_

 _‘Your father is human though,’_ noted Kylo, watching Hux slow and drift beside him in his peripheral vision.

 _‘My mother wasn’t,’_ replied Hux, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 _‘Hybrid, hm?’_ Kylo thought, projecting it towards Hux.

Hux stilled for a moment before he continued to swim swiftly, swimming a few more circles around Kylo before the knight reached the other end of the pool. Kylo panted lightly. He could swim, but he was not used to it. He could see why his Master wanted a stronger swimmer to accompany him. Kylo looked Hux over again, finding him slightly less comical now that he was tired and asked, “So how did that happen?”

 _‘Isn’t it obvious?’_ asked Hux’s thoughts, his eyes narrowing as he disappeared again.

 _‘Not really, no,’_ Kylo projected, knowing his thoughts could reach Hux better than his voice while he was underwater.

Hux’s reply came sharp, pained even, _‘He stole her skin.’_

Kylo’s brow furrowed as Hux resurfaced near him, “Stole her skin?”

 _‘We can’t return to the water without it. He burned her skin and kept her on land,’_ said Hux, his thoughts coming angry and bitter. They calmed slightly when he explained, _‘It was the closest he could get to crossing humans with animals to breed for desirable traits. Seals are predators, so he thought it might breed out human sentimentality, grant a longer lifespan and heighten his offspring’s senses. I suppose it worked in the end, so it wasn’t completely in vain.’_

“Longer lifespan? Is that why you got smaller?” asked Kylo.

 _‘I think so. By human standards I’m a grown man, but among my own kind I’m still considered a pu- a juvenile,’_ Hux thought, nearly failing to correct himself. Kylo covered his mouth to hide a grin at the thought of Hux referring to himself as a pup.

“So if something happens to your skin, or someone steals it, you’re stuck as a human,” Kylo continued to pry.

 _‘One with pointed teeth and a constant craving for fish, but that’s more or less the case,’_ concluded Hux. His large eyes narrowed again, _‘Which is part of why it’s a secret. It’s a fairly glaring weakness.’_

“Doesn’t seem so bad though…I mean, it could be worse. It’s not like losing your skin will kill you” said Kylo.

Hux’s nose scrunched, as he swam closer, almost against Kylo’s chest, _‘Yes, only having one form you would think like that, wouldn’t you? Not that it matters. Just don’t tell anyone, and don't even think about stealing my skin.'_

“As much as I’d love to see your crew react to those whiskers, I doubt they’d believe me. I won’t take your skin either,” said Kylo, shaking his head slightly, his voice barely audible above the slapping of water and the mechanical whirr of the pumps. Hux seemed to be considering him with those gigantic eyes, nose twitching, and flippers treading water steadily.

He really could not help it. He had always liked furry animals. Kylo guessed it started with the Wookie who was his father’s constant companion. The Wookie was not an animal, but it had definitely sparked a love for soft, fuzzy creatures. When he was around them he felt the irresistible urge to run his hands though their fur. Hux’s fur looked sleek and velvety, milky white and flecked with orange. Almost forgetting it was the General, not a wild animal in front of him, Kylo reached out and ran his hand down Hux’s front.

 _‘Don’t!’_ came the furious reply as Hux dived away, _‘I told you it’s still me in here! I swear Ren, next time you try that I will bite your fingers off!’_

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Ren projected, _‘Don’t like belly rubs?’_

 _‘No!’_ came Hux’s sharp reply.

Kylo laughed before rubbing his fingers together, recalling the feeling. He had been right. Hux’s fur was sleek, and a prominent layer of insulating fat under his skin made him soft and plush. He shook his head as Hux resurfaced, far out of his reach, _‘Is that all the swimming you think you need to prepare?’_

“I don’t think I can practice with you…well…like _that_ ,” said Kylo, gesturing to Hux.

 _‘Leave then,’_ Hux thought dismissively, _‘I haven’t used this form in ages and I plan to at least try and enjoy myself.’_

“Mind if I watch?” Kylo asked.

Hux looked at him pensively before diving again, _‘If you must.’_

Kylo pulled himself out of the water and walked back towards where Hux had discarded his clothes. He watched the General, now just a white bullet of fur and blubber streak through the water. He was still having a hard time not laughing as Hux swam rapid circles around the pool. Occasionally when he passed Kylo he would turn on his back and look up at him. Kylo tried to remember that this was still the same Hux who enjoyed rubbing Kylo’s face in failures, harping at him about protocol, and scolding him every chance he got. It was hard to do that with Hux turning out to have a form that Kylo found so much more pleasant. He thought he might be able to tolerate Hux more if he somehow found a way to move around the ship as a seal. Maybe it was because he could not talk or scowl.

Hux leapt out of the pool by his feet, sliding a little before coming to a full stop. He drew his head back before sharply snapping his head down to bite and lick at his chest. In a matter of seconds Hux was peeling back his seal skin and stood completely drenched with the fur drawn over his shoulders. He wiped himself down with the fur, once again seeming to have no shame with regards to his naked body, shook himself out, gave his body a final rub down and then began to reverently put the fur back in its packaging.

“We leave tomorrow morning, 800 hours. Don’t be late,” instructed Hux as he started dressing. He paused and glowered up at Kylo, “And don’t ever try to rub my stomach again.”

“Why not, General?” asked Kylo teasingly, “You have such a _fine_ coat and _lovely_ little flippers. How am I supposed to resist?”

Hux scowled and finished dressing, picking up his package before repeating, “Not a word.”

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright…”

The mission had not even started, but it was already shaping up to be more interesting than Kylo had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo adjusted to Neru much more quickly than Hux did. At first it surprised him, with Hux being what he was, but when he considered that Hux had spent most of his life on Star Destroyers, it made sense. Kylo had probably spent more time on the surface of planets than the General had, and was accustomed to the sights, smells, and uncontrollable climate. He did not need or miss the white noise that was the hum of a ship’s engine or the ability to adjust gravity and temperature at his will. Kylo took in his surroundings and adjusted quickly. 

Hux on the other hand seemed to be going through hell. 

Out of his uniform and wearing unfamiliar clothing, his body did not feel right. The smells especially smacked his heightened senses, overwhelming him to the point that he frequently reached to cover his nose. Kylo noticed his particular discomfort when he picked up the smell of urine. It was impossible not to feel it when Hux jolted, hair standing on end, trying to remind himself that he had not stumbled into the territory of a wild animal, he just happened to be passing a latrine. Bundled up in a woolen coat and a hat covering up his hair, he moved silently beside Kylo, trying to hide the fact that he felt threatened by his new environment. 

Hux had insisted on covering his hair, with it being his most striking and recognizable feature. Kylo found it unnecessary though. On this planet it seemed one in every ten or twenty people had coppery hair just like the General’s. In fact, Kylo himself turned more heads with his height, build and long raven hair. 

As they walked through a primitive fish market, with mongers shouting our prices and dates the fish were caught, Kylo felt something new from Hux. Kylo tried not to laugh as he realized what it was. Hux did his best not to stare at the fish, especially the ones that were still alive and wriggling before they were gutted. Kylo caught him, more than once looking at the guts with a particular hunger in his eyes. 

“Hungry?” asked Kylo chidingly, “We can stop if you want.” 

“I’ll hunt for my own food when I want it,” Hux mumbled to him. He wiped his mouth immediately, having accidentally salivated all over himself. 

“Well aren’t you just the savage little predator,” teased Kylo, scanning the signs in the market for anywhere that might be renting out boats. 

That was when he saw a rack of seal carcases. Kylo glanced down at Hux briefly, who did not seem deterred by it in the least. In fact, he seemed altogether indifferent to it and felt as if he was more concerned with staving off his hunger. Was that a Hux trait, Kylo wondered to himself, or a Selkie trait. Technically Hux shared no more kinship with the dead seals than he did humans, and Hux clearly had no qualms with large-scale human slaughter. When they passed the stall, which seemed to be part refinery, melting seal blubber into fuel, Hux appeared more offended by the smell than the carcases. In Hux’s mind, Kylo caught that he had smelled something far more appealing in the distance anyhow. 

It was a while before Kylo smelt it. As they neared the edge of the village settlement he saw the docks. With the market behind him the salt air was much cleaner. Hux clutched his brown package more tightly. He refused to allow it to be packed with the other bags, or left behind at the inn. Kylo did not need the force to realize that Hux was using every ounce of self-control in his body not to strip down and make a break for the waterline. 

“See any boats for hire yet?” he asked, doing his best to sound bored. 

Kylo spotted one. They had a fairly high fee, judging from the sign, but they also seemed to cater to tourists. That was fine. Their cover was that they were a pair of archaeologists with a passing interest in shipwrecks. Besides, if they were going to be stuck on a boat together, Kylo figured they might as well be stuck on a nice boat. 

Hailing the captain, who might have passed as a distant cousin of Hux’s with his bright hair, fair skin and wiry build, Kylo put forward their terms, “We’re looking to hire a boat for a few days to look for some wreckage.” 

“Well there’s no shortage of those ‘round here,” replied the captain, “Did you have a particular wreck in mind?” 

“The Maeldun,” said Kylo. 

The captain looked from Kylo to Hux, then back to Kylo and scoffed, “You lads know that the Maeldun is just a myth. An old ghost story used to scare naughty children back into bed.” 

“We have reason to believe it isn’t,” interrupted Hux coolly, “Co-ordinates for the place of our search will be delivered shortly. However, we’ve heard it on decent authority that it sunk near this settlement.” 

“And which authority might that be?” inquired the captain. 

“I told you, a decent one,” said Hux, “We’ll pay, handsomely. Shouldn’t that be all you need to know?” 

The captain regarded Hux with an instant disliking. He turned back to Kylo, “You’re not going to cause trouble if your search turns up empty and we don’t return your fee?” 

“I’d wouldn’t dream of it,” said Kylo. Hux let out disgusted and slightly amused huff. 

“I won’t take you on, officially, until I’ve seen your coordinates,” insisted the captain, “Provided it’s within reason I don’t see why I shouldn’t deny you. Though I still think you’re better off hunting for some other wreck. Besides, they say the Maeldun went down centuries ago with a Sith Lord onboard. You wouldn’t find anything you would want to hold on to, by my reckoning.” 

“It’s a…scholarly pursuit, trying to prove a theory. We might write a book on it later,” said Kylo dismissively, Hux gave a huff like the one before at the thought of Kylo writing a book as the knight continued, “We’ll be back with the coordinates in a few-”

There was a creak and a crash as a nearby fishing boat unloaded its catch. A rope had snapped, causing a massive net full of large, blue fish to fall to the ground. Those that had not been killed or crushed on impact flopped about desperately in an attempt to find their way back to water. 

Hux stared, eyes wide, lip curled. To anybody looking at him he must have looked surprised and disgusted at the wriggling mass of dying fish. Kylo knew different. The General clutched his skin to his chest tighter, trying to ignore the tantalizing mass of prey writhing on the ground before him. The captain laughed, calling Hux some sort of slur for a land dweller, as Kylo looked on with amusement, and not exactly hoping Hux had the sense to restrain himself. 

“I need to go,” Hux said quietly, wrinkling his nose, “Somewhere without that blasted fish smell.” 

The captain laughed, “You won’t find that anywhere here, lad.” 

* * *

 

It took a while before they walked to a stretch of docks that seemed unoccupied. Kylo took a moment to feel the ebb and flow of the Force around the area. He could feel the strong pull of darkness, probably from the old Sith shipwreck, but he had no idea what direction it was coming from. All he knew was that it was somewhere under the water. 

Kylo nodded to Hux, who began to strip down. While making their plans, it was decided that Hux would scout ahead, inquiring from any seals, or perhaps another Selkie if they had felt the artifact they were searching for. Long ago Kylo had noticed that while animals could not control the Force, they certainly seemed to be able to sense it, or something akin to it. It was why they tended to steer clear of Sith Temples, the overwhelming darkness being too much for their senses. Hux did not seem to be phased by Kylo nor his Master, so he doubted that the same applied to Selkies. Or perhaps it did. Hux was a hybrid after all. 

“Watch the map, I’ll give you details as I collect them. Be sure to listen for them,” the General instructed before turning his back and diving off the dock. 

Kylo sighed and gathered up Hux’s clothes and tossed them in an unfolded pile beside him. He dangled his feet over the edge of the dock, datapad in hand, map files open as Hux’s white, speckled head surfaced briefly before he dived again. 

He got nothing from Hux’s thoughts for a while. Nothing worth noting anyways. It was mostly Hux trying not to be distracted by fish and interesting scents he detected when he surfaced. He sensed Hux searching for a scent similar to his own as he scouted the area. After what had to be the sixth or seventh time Hux resisted going after a large fish,

Kylo sighed and projected, _‘General, just eat something already.’_

It seemed he hardly needed to be told twice. Before Kylo knew it, Hux’s mind had completely switched gears, becoming more needy and feral. His thoughts were nothing but a jumbled mess of hunger and stalking, followed by the satisfaction of finally catching his prey in his jaws. Kylo sighed. He recalled Hux once saying that eating meat he had not caught and killed himself ruined the whole concept of indulging in carnivorous needs. He went on to state he would rather eat a salad than something he had not personally slaughtered. Kylo had assumed the General was spouting hyper-masculine bravado, not speaking as a creature that felt the instinctive need to hunt for his own food. 

When Hux had hunted his fill he returned to scouting. Kylo glanced towards the docks. A young girl was taking a walk with her mother. Kylo projected, _‘We have company. Don’t pop out of the water naked.’_

Hux’s thoughts replied something affirmative and added, _‘I’m coming back anyhow. I can’t smell any of my kind here.’_

By the time he got back the little girl and her mother were close by. Hux added as he resurfaced, _‘Ask them if they know about seal migration patterns. If we’re here during the wrong season this won’t work.’_

“Mama look!” said the girl, pointing at Hux, “It’s a baby seal! Look at him!” 

Kylo sensed irritation coming from Hux as he disappeared below the waves. The girl shook her mother’s arm excitedly and pointed, “Did you see him Mama? Did you see the baby?” 

Kylo smiled softly and projected to Hux, _‘Get back up here.’_

 _‘No,’_ came the immediate, sharp reply, _‘I’ve no desire to be gawked at. Ask about the migration patterns so they’ll leave.’_

The mother replied that no, she had not seen the baby and Kylo grinned wider, _‘I’ll ask if you come up again.’_

_‘You’re joking.’_

_‘Nope.’_

_‘…fine then…’_

Hux surfaced again, twitching his nose as he bobbed in the waves. The girl pointed again with glee, “See! I told you! It’s a baby!” 

Kylo resisted a laughing fit as he felt irritation rolling off of Hux along the water and foam. He really wished he could tell someone about this. The fearsome General Hux being fawned over and cooed at like an infant by a little girl. The girl’s mother put a hand to her lips before finally replying in astonishment, “It is. Poor thing must have gotten lost.” 

“Where are they, usually?” asked Kylo. 

The woman pointed towards a rock formation a long ways off the coast, “They usually gather there. Oh, the poor dear. Look at his eyes, I think he’s blind.” 

_‘Satisfied?’_ asked Hux irately, approaching the dock, watching Kylo’s foot. Kylo could sense him wondering whether or not he could make the jump and take a chunk out of his leg. Then suddenly he looked away, towards the rocks, _‘Hold on, I think what I was looking for found me.’_

Hux dived again, to the girl’s disappointment. Kylo saw him surface a few yards away, this time joined by another seal. Hux’s mind had become feral again, most of his surface thoughts being devoted to instinct as he desperately tried to cling to enough of his humanity to keep to the task at hand. The other seal, a female by what Hux was relaying, seemed to be trying to groom and adopt him. It made Kylo snort back more laughter as the little girl, now nearly beside him, cooed over how cute the baby and his mama were. 

They were joined by other seals, so many that if Hux had not been speckled, Kylo would have completely lost track of him. It looked chaotic, all of them bigger than Kylo, camouflaged dark grey against the water, splashing about. The younger ones were small and white, like Hux in his seal-skin, seemed to gather around him. Kylo squinted, trying to catch sight of orange flecks. He was surprised when Hux surfaced again near the docks. The knight had not even realized the little Selkie had left the group. 

_‘Check the map. From what I understand, it’s about three hundred kilometers bearing south by south-south west from the rocks,’_ explained Hux, _‘It’s an area that covers a two mile diameter. Your artifact should be at the center.’_

The little girl cooed again before looking at Kylo, “Is he coming to see you? Is he your friend?” 

_‘Don’t you dare say yes,’_ thought Hux, trying to glare at them. 

Kylo checked the map. He was surprised nobody had come across the wreck when Hux had figured it out so quickly. He grinned as he made a mark where the General had specified, “I don’t know, he loves barking at me, maybe he wants to be friends.” 

_‘Bastard,’_ Hux thought to himself, before adding, _‘I can and will bite your leg off.’_

Kylo retracted his legs out of caution, earning a thought groan from Hux as the female that had been trying to adopt him earlier returned. It was strange to think that the little bundle of fur was Hux, holding still so he could be sniffed at and groomed. Judging from the General’s thoughts though, he saw it as no different from giving or receiving a handshake. He did, however, seemed perturbed that there were people watching, and seemed torn as to which instinct was more ‘right’ or ‘natural.’ 

_‘I can relate,’_ Kylo projected at him, reflecting on his dark and light duality. 

_‘How could you possibly?_ ’ thought Hux, in a huff, trying to separate himself from his new ‘mother,’ _‘You don’t shape change or…hold on…Ren, put the map aside. Look down_. _’_

Hux’s thoughts came quick and urgent. Kylo did as he was bid, leaning over the side of the dock as Hux dived. He looked over the edge, projecting to Hux, asking what he was supposed to be looking for. 

That was when Hux sprang up, bursting out of the water and flying straight towards Kylo’s face. Kylo pulled back in time to feel Hux’s sharp teeth clip his nose with a snapping sound. He heard Hux internally curse, _‘Damn…missed…’_

Kylo shouted out indignantly as he rubbed a cut on the tip of his nose, “Did you…did you just try to bite my nose off!?” 

_‘Yes,’_ Hux thought smugly, _‘And I’ll do it again if you don’t have that brat sent away. I need to get out of here. This is…it’s uncomfortable.’_

The little girl had her own theory though, “Aw, he gave you a kiss! He’s such a sweet little baby.” 

Kylo held his bleeding nose and hoped Hux’s bite was not going to become infected. The mother, seeing blood dribble down from Kylo’s face tugged her daughter’s hand tightly, “Mara, it’s time to go sweetie, let’s leave the man and the seals alone.” 

The girl sighed and waved to Hux, “Bye-bye Speckles!” 

_‘Speckles!? Did that urchin just-’_ Hux’s thoughts exclaimed indignantly, letting out a high pitched bark of disapproval. He directed his thoughts at Ren urgently, _‘Ren, have that child executed for her insolence at once! Ren!? Are you listening to me!?’_

Kylo clamped his free hand to his mouth and tried not to lose his mind with laughter. Hux’s baby seal bark was adorable, and the knight could not help but imagine this Hux giving all of the morning addresses, wearing a little General’s cap. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I hope you can appreciate how awkward that was for me…”

Hux trailed off before pressing a cool pint of beer to his lips. He was in his human skin again, his seal skin tucked safely under the table in his lap. When Kylo had given the all clear, Hux had returned to land, ritualistically shed his skin and dressing himself. After negotiating with the captain, all there was left to do was wait until the following morning for their ship to set sail. Hux had, until recently, been muttering in a hushed tone about how this was the precise reason that the First Order needed more maritime equipment.

Kylo considered Hux. The cut the Selkie had given him was not a large or deep one, but it had bled freely. It had long since stopped, leaving a long red stripe up the side of one of his nostrils. Kylo whispered to him, “Do you mean before or after you tried to maul my face?”

“All of it,” muttered Hux. He had projecting nothing but discomfort since coming to the planet, spending every second of his time trying to deny some urge or instinct. Sitting in the small cantina, Hux was using the beer to distract himself from what he really wanted to do: Hunt. Kylo could feel desperation coming off of him, wanting more than anything to get back into the water and join the seals that seemed to have welcomed him. His thoughts and instincts in his seal-skin felt just as natural to him as the ones he had in his human-skin, which added to his confusion and a newly found sense of duality.

“You want to stay,” mused Kylo.

“I’m a General, not a fish monger. I’ll be thankful to get off this blasted rock as soon as possible,” Hux whispered urgently. Kylo could feel that he did not mean it, not really. Part of him was now dreading his return to the Finalizer after his small taste of freedom.

“If anyone understands, I do,” Kylo continued to muse over his fishy-tasting beer and roasted potatoes, “Wanting to be one thing, being called to another. I understand it.”

“I’m not torn, I know exactly where I need to be,” said Hux in a way that indicated that this conversation was over.

Kylo sighed, not wanting to start a bar fight with a baby seal over a philosophical debate, “So you think the coordinates were right?”

“Yes, they said that was a place where they felt a large predator was waiting. When I asked which kind none of them could answer. They just said they could feel the danger in their bones,” replied Hux, “Does that sound right to you?”

“It does,” said Kylo, “Could you sense anything?”

Hux cast his eyes to the side, “I don’t feel things like that it seems. I could pick up some other things though with my…”

As he trailed off Kylo continued to press him, “Go on.”

“My whiskers,” muttered Hux, “I could feel something big out there. Hope you’re ready for some sea monsters.”

Kylo tried not to spit his beer up all over the table and Hux. He swallowed before laughing, “With your whiskers?”

“Quiet!” snapped Hux. He mumbled, possibly to himself, “It’s a perfectly normal thing for someone like me to do.”

“And you look so cute when they twitch,” whispered Kylo.

“Ren…” the Selkie growled, baring his false, flat teeth, “You will not call me that again.”

Kylo looked about the bar, “The wood reflects some light, so we call it shiny. The beer is liquid, so we call it wet. The music is on pitch, so we call it tolerable and you-” said Kylo, lightly kicking the General’s shin under the table, “Are a soft, fluffy, baby seal, so I call you cute. It’s just calling things what they are, General.”

“You really are an insufferable bastard,” grumbled Hux.

* * *

 

It was obvious that the crew did not like Hux. Hux, likewise, did not care much for the crew. They especially came at odds when Hux demanded that nobody be on deck when he dived, without explaining why. Not that he could have, Kylo noted, not without giving away his secret. Hux must have been so accustomed to his own crew and his own way of doing things that he thought everyone would simply fall into line when ordered. He seemed to forget that he was not a General to the sailors. He was an amateur archaeologist chasing after a possibly mythical shipwreck.

After some convincing, Hux managed to persuade them to stay below decks, namely by saying that they were using specialized equipment that was so sensitive that it needed to be left alone. Kylo could sense that they did not completely buy the excuse, but they were not going to argue with the extra bundle of credits that Hux slipped into the captain’s hand in exchange for cooperation.

When night had fallen and with the crew down below, Kylo prepared for the dive. Hux explained that since Kylo was human, the pressure change when he resurfaced, especially since he did not dive regularly, might be dangerous for him. Hux was waiting in the rigging, one hand clinging to a rope and the other hand clasping his seal-skin around him. He was clearly itching to get back into the water. Kylo on the other hand was unnerved, and not just by the fact that the General was not wearing pants again. His lightsaber would not do him much good underwater. With the cracked kyber crystal it would be far too unstable to handle the environment and changes in pressure. He would have to rely on the Force and on Hux, and he knew at least one of those was not something he could easily depend on.

“Ready?” called Hux quietly.

“Almost,” replied Kylo. He grinned, “And your bucket is waiting for your return.”

Hux scowled. He would not be able to make the jump back onto the ship, and he had to be on land, or something like it, to shed his seal-skin and become human again. That meant that he would have to swim into a crate or bucket and have Kylo haul him back onto the deck by a rope.

“I hate you so much,” Hux mumbled into the salt air.

“So you’ve said,” remarked Kylo.

Hux rolled his eyes and jumped over the side of the ship. Kylo fitted his mouthpiece and discarded his robes. They would only weigh him down. Looking over the side of the ship, it was much higher than expected, with Hux’s large blue eyes staring up at him. Kylo could not tell if the Selkie was pleading him to hurry up or teasing him for wavering at the side of the boat. This was Hux, so it was probably the latter.

Finally Kylo jumped. He had been prepared for the fall, the artificial feel of the oxygen being filtered through his mask, but he had not been ready for the temperature. Being submerged felt like a thousand tiny needles being driven into his skin. Thankfully the wetsuit began insulating him soon after the shock, but his face and hands, where his skin was exposed felt numb.

 _‘What’s wrong Ren,’_ teased Hux’s thoughts, _‘It’s just a bit of chilly water.’_

 _‘Not now Hux!’_ Ren projected at him sharply.

Hux, for his part, swam up to Kylo lethargically, _‘That’s General, to you. Light?’_

Kylo reached for the one of the lights he had strapped at his thigh. He turned it on and shoved it roughly in Hux’s mouth. He felt pain from Hux, and some irritation before he dove down, watching the light fade as the Selkie went deeper.

Kylo groaned. This was the mission, he had to do it, he just had not expected it to be so damned cold. Steeling himself he sank down into the water, turning to swim downwards after Hux. All he could think about was how cold it was, and how dark, unable to see the end of the massive wall of water. A small glimmer of light shot up to meet him.

 _‘Found the ship,’_ he thought smugly, _‘I had no idea you were so slow, Ren.’_

 _‘Shut up,’_ Kylo projected.

 _‘Hold on to me,’_ thought Hux. Kylo stared at him and Hux amended, _‘You’re taking forever. Hold onto me and I’ll get you there faster. Don’t even think about touching my stomach.’_

Kylo’s hands were so cold that Hux’s warm body felt like it was burning against him. He tried to keep his grip, but the Selkie was slippery and moved much faster than Kylo was expecting. They shot through the water, Hux feeling a bit more in his element and Kylo feeling completely out of his. Finally Hux shook Kylo off and aimed the light in his mouth at the ground. There were large metal letters. Hux shone his light over each of them in sequence, thinking, _‘M-A-E-L-D-U-N. This must be it. The wood probably disintegrated a long time ago.’_

Hux zipped around the wreckage, Kylo’s eyes following the light in his mouth. He looked at the sand beneath him. There was a lot of scrap metal. Nails, remnants of metal fittings, porcelain and rusted pots littered the ground. Kylo also noted that aside from himself and Hux, there was nothing alive there. Hux seemed to have noticed it too, though he did not act like he did. His thoughts called out casually, _‘What am I looking for?’_

 _‘I’ll know it when I feel it. Shut up for a minute,’_ Kylo projected irately. He closed his eyes, trying to feel for a source of the dark energy. This was definitely the epicenter of it. He could feel inklings of it on land, calling him out over the water, but now it was surrounding him, pulling him in. He kept his eyes closed and tried to feel his way, Hux’s thoughts deafening in the absence of the white noise that was the Force moving through multiple living creatures.

Kylo blocked out Hux’s presence and focused on the darkness, going deeper. He reached a spot where it felt…right. There was certainly something here. Kylo projected at Hux, _‘I think I found it.’_

Hux was at his side in an instant, _‘Well what do you want me to do about it? You’re the one with opposable thumbs…’_

Kylo rolled his eyes and fought against the current, trying to push and pull him from his place as he sifted through the sound. Hux watched quietly, though his mind was an endless maelstrom of snark assaulted Kylo’s consciousness. Then he felt it in his hand. Pulling it out he examined it under his own light. This was it. This had to be it.

Suddenly Hux jerked. Kylo watched his whiskers twitch before the Selkie rounded on him, _‘Remember that thing I said about pressure and taking your time getting back?’_

 _‘Yeah,’_ projected Kylo.

 _‘Forget it. We need to get out of here. Now!’_ snapped Hux’s thoughts. Kylo could feel primal fear coming off of Hux. He sensed a predator closing in on them. His flight reflex was going into overdrive as he felt the thing approach, _‘Grab on! We need to move!’_

Kylo took hold of Hux, but his body was so sleek and his hands were so numb he was losing his grip. Hux was going into a full on panic, the seal part of his brain taking over, encouraging him to leave Kylo and make a break for it. The General part of his brain had other plans, _‘That thing, I think it’s protecting it. Hand it over.’_

 _‘What?’_ demanded Kylo.

 _‘Between the two of us I stand the better chance of outrunning it. Get back to the ship, wake up the men and find some way to get this thing off my tail,’_ ordered Hux, spitting out the light in his mouth. He head-butted the hand that Kylo held the artifact in, _‘Give it or I’ll gnaw it from your hand!’_

 _‘Fine, here,’_ projected Kylo, stuffing it into Hux’s mouth, _‘Don’t break it.’_

_‘Really? You’re telling me not to break things?’_

_‘Shut up.’_

Hux gave a nod as he swam away, _‘Just swim straight up. You should-’_

The General’s thoughts were caught up by feral panic. Kylo heard nothing but a mix of incoherent fearful ramblings and directions. _‘Down, up, loop, to the side, no, back, forward, faster, stop, evade, no, up, need air, down, help, up, up, air, down, side, dodge, help.’_ He also felt the creature. It had no consciousness of its own, a mindless guardian sent to watch over the artifact. There were only two things on its mind. Retrieve the artifact, eat the thing that took it.

Kylo shone his light and saw the thing, or rather, he saw part of the thing, like a massive black snake, an eel of some sort. The force of its body moving so close to him shot him back. Hux was trying to outswim that thing. Hux was going to get himself and the artifact eaten by a massive sea snake.

He instinctively reached for his lightsaber, which was nowhere to be found. He looked around. There had to be something. He could feel Hux still panicking, becoming exhausted, crying out incoherently in his fight to survive. Kylo looked at the wreckage. The only thing left of the ship was scrap metal. Nothing but old pots and rusty nails.

Nails.

Kylo stretched out his hand. It was not much, the nails would only cause pinpricks. If guided correctly though, they might hit a vital organ. He closed his eyes, tuning out Hux’s panic and the sea snake’s single-minded mission, he concentrated. He could sense all of the rusty shrapnel beneath him. Now he just had to wait, wait for the forces around him to guide his thoughts, his instincts, to tell him when and where the precise place to strike was. He rose his arms slowly, the nails rising from the seabed, silt and sand fluttering off of them.

Kylo waited. Hux was an exhausted wreck. He was thinking of giving up, wondering why he had volunteered to take the thing, wondering why he had ever put his trust in Kylo Ren. More than that was regret. He did not want to die like this, like an animal, hunted down and consumed by something stronger. If he was going to die, he wanted to do it as a human, doing something glorious, not saving his human-disaster of a co-commander.

Kylo waited. The sea snake was closing in on Hux. It had identified Hux as a Selkie and adjusted it’s hunting pattern, now closing in closer than ever. Kylo could hear it as it snapped it’s jaws at Hux, feel it beginning to salivate in anticipation of finally making it’s mark.

_Now._

Kylo used every ounce of strength the darkness gave him and the nails shot forward. At first he heard nothing. No sounds, no thoughts. In a moment of disbelief he thought perhaps the thing hand caught Hux, or perhaps one of the nails had… Kylo swam forward, trying to pick up on something, anything, but he was so tired. The cold was getting to him. He had used up so much of his power trying to concentrate and hit that thing.

He sighed when he sensed Hux. That was something. He twitched slightly when he recognized the sensation. Hux was in pain. He was in pain because something had grazed his side. Kylo felt him surface, take a breath and come back down to join him. Kylo shone the light on Hux. The Selkie’s thought were a mix of gratefulness and rage, _‘You saved me. You hit me. Saved…hit…damn, I can’t think straight. Let’s pull you up before you freeze to death.’_

 _‘You have it?’_ Ren asked with his thoughts, grabbing onto Hux.

 _‘Of course I have it. What do you take me for?’_ replied the General.

By the time they reached the surface Kylo was exhausted and frozen. Hux towed him to the rope ladder at the side of the ship. _‘I’ll wait down here for someone to pull me up. Don’t keep me waiting long, I’m as exhausted as you are.’_

Kylo nodded and after tucking the small black artifact into a pouch began the slow process of hauling himself up. He had mostly risen up to the surface slowly, but that short, quick burst with Hux when they tried to outrun the sea monster had taken its toll. His body felt strange. His head ached. He felt like he was about to collapse. It was all he could do to tumble over the side of the ship…

…and into the arms of the first mate, a length of rope from the second mate, and a gag from the boatswain.

Kylo was too disoriented to panic, let alone warn Hux. He watched the captain kick at Hux’s discarded clothes, laughing quietly to himself, “The land-rat was the Selkie…here I thought it was the dark haired stranger Mara said could talk to the seals.”

Through the corner of his eye he saw the men gathering, pulling Hux onboard. The General had no idea what was about to happen. Kylo could only watched as the crew tucked themselves by the side of the ship, waiting for Hux to leap over the side. Kylo tried to concentrate, enough to warn the General, but his head was still out of sorts from the pressure.

He watched Hux leap aboard, instinctively draw his head back to start biting at his seal-skin. That was when he was surrounded.

Kylo could not see it, but he could hear it. Hux crying out as he transformed. Men screaming in pain. Hux grunting and growling with effort. Finally, with four of the crew pinning him down, Kylo saw Hux. Their eyes met for a moment, Hux seeming to realize that Kylo was in no state to use the Force and stared up at the captain, who was now holding his precious seal-skin.

“So you were the Selkie all along. You don’t look anything like the stories said you would,” chided the captain, “Be a good boy for us and we’ll see about letting your friend live.”

“We’re not friends, go ahead,” grunted Hux, smirking slightly.

“Well, in that case,” said the captain. He pulled out a lighter and held it up to Hux’s seal-skin.

“Don’t!” barked Hux.

“That’s more like it, Selkie,” said the captain, crouching down to Hux’s level, “So what really brought you to these waters?”

“Give back my skin,” demanded Hux, his voice low and dangerous.

“I see why you’re fond of it. What a lovely skin it is, and still white. You’re just a pup, aren’t you?” said the captain, “If you don’t want anything to happen to this lovely hide of yours, I suggest you cooperate, _pup_.”

Kylo watched Hux still and the captain laugh, “There’s a good pup. I’m sure we’ll find a good home for you yet. With an exotic aquarium or carnival perhaps. If that doesn’t work out…” said the captain, leaning in the grab Hux roughly by the chin, “…slavers are always looking for new and exotic pets for their clients. You're not as pretty as I thought a Selkie would be, but I’m sure you’ll fetch a nice sum.”

Hux was looking at Kylo, finally Kylo was starting to be able to pick up on Hux’s thoughts. He was disgusted, he was in pain, and more than that he was angry, desperate to reclaim his skin.

Kylo focused on Hux. Hux was exhausted, but he could still fight. If he could get the men off of him before they had a chance to tie him down, Hux would take care of them. He focused on Hux’s feelings, borrowing his rage, his fear. If the men burned his skin he could never change his shape again, he would be trapped on land. He was a General, not this man’s property. Kylo focused on that, and with it, he lifted the men from off of Hux, just an inch.

Hux, as Kylo predicted, did the rest of the work. Attacking the captain first, his sharp teeth snapping and ripping at any flesh he could find, and reclaimed his skin. The men fanned out, trying to contain Hux before he tried to jump over the side of the ship. Hux crouched down, settling over top of his human clothes. He snarled, “Look, I’d happily kill you all, but I’ve no idea how to sail a bloody schooner.”

The second mate called out, “Give yourself up Selkie or else-”

Hux pulled his blaster from his discarded wool coat and shot the mate in the face. He looked about, covered in blood, his other skin flung over his shoulder as he stared into the eyes of the rest of the living crew members, “Anyone else? No? Than take us back to port immediately.”

There was a moment’s hesitation. Hux sighed and charged the blaster again. That snapped the survivors back to reality. They slunk away as Hux watched, cautious in his approach as he walked towards Kylo. He gave the knight a prod with his foot, “Some help you’ve been. First you sic a sea serpent on us, then you stab me in the bloody side with a rusty nail, then you nearly get me stuck in this pink, fleshy form and sold into slavery. Yes, bravo Lord Ren. Remind me to take shore leave with you again some other time. This has been _ever_ so much fun.”

“Can you please...put your pants...?” groaned Kylo.

Hux glanced down, annoyed, “Oh, right, those. Well, get up, I need someone to watch my back in case one of these insipid fools tries something.”

Hux, seeming to have forgotten his pants for the moment slumped against Kylo. He was more exhausted than he showed, his last assault more or less draining him. He held the blaster tightly as he watched the crew turn the ship about. Kylo struggled to get his senses back in order. Hux pressed on his chest roughly, the sudden pressure helped his body adjust slightly, improving his overall condition.

“Have I told you lately that I hate you?” Hux panted quietly.

Kylo sighed and panted back, “...might ha...mention... once or twice...”


	4. Epilogue

Upon returning to the Finalizer, Hux continued on as if nothing had happened. Kylo sent the artifact to Snoke, he and Hux both submitted their reports about the mission, and things continued as they always had. Hux was insufferable, Kylo occasionally lost his temper, but Kylo was having a hard time outright hating the General anymore. Any time he did he would think of Hux in his seal-skin, twitching his little nose and shaking out his whiskers. It was really, really hard to hate a baby seal, even one bent on becoming a fascist dictator.

Then he would be reminded of Hux’s duality. Whether he admitted it or not, the General was torn. He might have felt at home on the Finalizer, with his crew, his weapons and his ambition, but Kylo had a feeling there would always be a part of him that longed to return to frigid, salty water, hunting for fish and living a primitive but contented life with other seals. There was simply no one place for people like them. If they made a choice, one side over the other, there would always be a part of them that longed for the other, pined for it, slowly driving them insane.

That did not mean they had to give up those parts of themselves completely though. Kylo still practiced the arts from the Light Side. His Master said it would give him power and advantage over others, as would drawing on both sides of his heritage. Hux could do the same. He was a General, but he was also a natural born predator. Kylo could feel the single minded determination to relentlessly pursue his prey. He could, in theory, draw on his Selkie instincts to become a more effective commander.

Kylo watched him on the bridge, fully clothed, thank goodness, staring out at the planet Neru wistfully when he thought nobody was looking. He gave orders for the ship to leave the ‘moistened dunghill of a planet’ and never return unless it was to blow it up. Kylo could feel his heart was not really in the insult though. As much hatred as Hux felt for the humans on the planet, he did not seem to have minded the company of the seals.

Kylo directed his thoughts at Hux, _‘Meet me at the pool tonight. Bring your other skin.’_

_‘Stay out of my head,’_ came Hux’s automatic reply.

_‘Was that a yes or a no, General?’_

_‘…yes. It was a yes.’_

* * *

 

Hux swam about in his seal skin. Kylo, having a newfound appreciation for the heated pool rested in the shallow end, watching the Selkie swim laps around the edge. Becoming bored, Hux drifted up to Kylo, his thoughts coming through clearly, _‘What do you want?’_

“Why do you think I want something?” asked Kylo.

_‘Nothing comes freely. You invited me here, I assume you want something,’_ replied Hux, staring at Kylo with his enormous eyes intently, _‘So, what is it?’_

“You were being miserable. You know moods affect the Force, right? I got sick of breathing in your misery,” said Kylo.

_‘Is that so,’_ came Hux’s snide thought. He watched Kylo carefully, _‘Or are you just looking to try and pet me again? Look, no matter how I appear, I am still General Hux of the First Order, not a-’_

“Yeah, yeah,” said Kylo, cutting off Hux’s train of thought and grabbing the General by his sleek, silky head and shoving him back under the water, “You’re also an adorable baby seal. It is possible to be both you know.”

_‘No, it’s, not!’_ came Hux’s very offended thoughts, _‘And stop calling me that!’_

“Sure it is,” replied Kylo, “Just put in an aquarium, say it’s for morale and go hunting whenever you want.”

_‘I hope that was your idea of a joke…’_ Hux thought back, _‘Look it’s impossible. I have to live as one or the other, and given the choice between the two of them, I choose to be human. Simple as that.’_

“Then get rid of your skin,” challenged Kylo.

Hux paused before replying, _‘Alright…I will.’_

Hux launched himself out of the water, splashing Kylo in the process and shed his seal-skin. Tossing it aside, he jumped back into the water and joined Kylo at the side of the pool. He held onto the side, watching his feet float up, looking at the toes pensively. Kylo just tried to ignore the now naked General beside him. Hux looked at his legs, gave them an experimental kick and sighed.

He looked over at Kylo, “This feels…odd.”

“You feel odd? You’re sitting beside me completely naked. Again,” groaned Kylo.

“You do realize that you spent most of our time underwater clinging to my very naked body,” noted Hux.

“That was different. You had fur,” said Kylo.

“I have hair now as well,” said Hux. He sighed, “I never really understood that about human discomfort with nudity. You look at naked animals all the time but completely lose your minds if you see another human in a state of undress.”

“Well, how would you feel if I got naked?” threatened Kylo.

“I wouldn’t care. It would be like looking at anything else,” said Hux with a shrug. He flexed his toes before kicking up water with his leg, “I forgot how strange it was to be in the water without my skin…”

“You don’t need to give it up completely,” offered Kylo, “It hurts. It feels like you’re being torn apart from the inside out. You’re never satisfied, but indulging a little can keep you sane.”

Kylo reached over the side of the pool and pulled Hux’s skin into the water. Hux looked at Kylo in shock when the knight pressed it into his hand. Hux quietly mumbled, “I shouldn’t…I should try to be content as I am. When, aside from that one very specific mission, is being half-seal going to actually help me?”

Kylo splashed him roughly, “Stop thinking and go swim around some more.”

Hux stared at him for a moment before drawing the skin over himself. It was the first time Kylo saw him transform while holding still, up close. The skin encased Hux before shrinking him down. His body reshaped itself quickly, and in a few moments Kylo found himself face to face with Hux’s seal-form again. The General twitched his nose before submerging himself and taking off.

Kylo sighed, losing track of Hux as he swam more laps of the pool. He did not expect however, for the General to drift up to his face and touch his nose to his mouth. Hux’s thoughts came loud and clear, _‘Just this once. And only because you killed an enchanted sea monster for me.’_

Kylo grinned, reaching out and stroking Hux’s fur. He scratched the Selkie under the chin and asked “So, was that a kiss or a head-butt?”

Hux’s nose twitched, _‘Does it matter?’_

Kylo sighed as he rubbed the top of Hux’s head, briefly wonder what Selkie hair in its human form felt like. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

 

                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons/ideas I had but couldn't include: 
> 
> -Hux's father let Hux use his skin a lot as a child, so when he got older the threat of having it burned or taken away would have more of a sting.  
> -Kylo like animals more than people and tends to feel more empathy for them.  
> -Animals having a connection to the Force, despite not being able to use it.  
> -As a test of faith, Hux was once ordered to give his skin to Snoke for safe-keeping. Hux nearly died from anxiety.  
> -Phasma has no idea Hux is a Selkie, but she is a bit suspicious of the weird look the General gets on his face when he deals with Mon Calamari...  
> -Hux is a clean freak because he can smell an unwashed body from one end of the ship to another. He hates perfumes and colognes for the same reason.
> 
> Once again, the art piece is by withvitriol at withvitriol.tumblr.com Please go check them out!


End file.
